Chain mail
Dragon Quest }} The chain mail is a recurring set of armour in the Dragon Quest series. Light and easy to move about in, it provides a decent amount of protection to the wearer. Characteristics The chain mail consists of a long sleeveless tunic made out of interlocking chains, also known as a byrnie, as well as a set of metal pauldrons and a gorget that goes around the wearer's neck and shoulders. Worn around the waist is a metal belt. The chain mail generally provides a good amount of defence at a relatively affordable price compared to heavier sets of armour. Appearances Dragon Quest They can be bought at Garinham and Cantlin/Mercado for 300 G. The wearer gains +10 defense when equipped. Dragon Quest II The chain mail has a defence bonus of +12. It can be purchased for 480 gold in Leftwyne and Hamlin and sold for 292 gold. The Hero and the Prince of Cannock can equip it. Dragon Quest III The chain mail defense bonus of +20. It can be purchased from Romaly and Assaram for 480 gold and sold for 360 gold. The Hero, Warriors, Priests, Sages, and Merchants can equip it. Dragon Quest IV The chain mail has a defence bonus of +18. Can be sold for 262 gold and bought for 350 gold in Burland, Strathbaile, Lakanaba, Endor, Vrenor, and Casabranca. The Hero, Kiryl, Ragnar, Torneko, Alena, and Psaro can equip it Dragon Quest V The chain mail has a defence bonus of +19. It can be sold for 375 gold and bought for 500 gold. Prince Harry, Tuppence, Revaulting horses, Moosifers, Hyperanemons, Samiginas, Slime knights, Warhogs, and Mandrake Marshals can equip it. Dragon Quest VI The chain mail has a defense bonus of +19. They can be bought in Somnia for 500 gold. Dragon Quest VII The chain mail has a defence bonus of +20 and a style bonus of +23. It can be purchased at Frobisher and the Pilgrim's Rest Inn for 1,050 gold and sold for 525 gold. The Hero, Kiefer, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe can equip it. Dragon Quest VIII The chain mail has a defence bonus of +20. In the original version, it could only be equipped by Yangus, but in the 3DS version, both Morrie and Red can equip it as well. It can be bought for 500 gold in Peregrin Quay and Simpleton and sold for 250 gold. One set can be found in Pickham. The chain mail can be made in the Alchemy Pot by combining wayfarer's clothes with a chain whip. The chain mail can also be upgraded into the bronze armour by combining it with a bronze shield. Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Comes with a top portion and a bottom portion. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game armor Category:Dragon Quest II armor Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest IV armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX armour Category:Dragon Quest XI armour Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 armor